Kinu
Thông tin | slot2=- Trống - | slot3=- Khóa - | slot4=- Khóa - | space1=1 | space2=1 |slot1icon = |fuel= 25 |ammo= 25 |S_Fuel=2 |S_Ammo=2 |S_Steel=10 |S_Bauxite=0 |M_FP =+0 |M_Torp =+1 |M_Armor =+1 |M_AA =+0 |M_Luck =+0 | name 1=Kinu Kai | japanesename 1=鬼怒改 | hv 1=''Quỷ nộ'' | id 1=109 | rarity 1= 5 | type 1=CL | class 1=Nagara | firepower 1=20 (59) | torpedo 1=24 (79) | AA 1=15 (59) | ASW 1=48 (79) | LOS 1=10 (49) | luck 1=12 (59) | hp 1=41 | armor 1=29 (59) | evasion 1=42 (79) | aircraft 1=3 | speed 1=Nhanh | range 1=Trung bình | slot 1=3 | build 1=Nâng cấp | time 1=Lv17 ( 200 200) | slot1 1= | slot2 1= | slot3 1= | slot4 1=- Khóa - | space1 1=1 | space2 1=1 | space3 1=1 |slot1icon 1= |slot2icon 1= |slot3icon 1= |M_FP 1=+1 |M_Torp 1=+1 |M_Armor 1=+2 |M_AA 1=+1 |M_Luck 1=+0 |fuel 1=25 |ammo 1=35 |S_Fuel 1=2 |S_Ammo 1=2 |S_Steel 1=10 |S_Bauxite 1=0 | name 2=Kinu Kai Ni | japanesename 2=鬼怒改二 | hv 2=''Quỷ nộ'' | id 2=287 | rarity 2= 7 | type 2=CL | class 2=Nagara | firepower 2=15 (57) | torpedo 2=28 (82) | AA 2=41 (83) | ASW 2=49 (85) | LOS 2=15 (60) | luck 2=17 (72) | hp 2=45 | armor 2=29 (68) | evasion 2=44 (82) | aircraft 2=3 | speed 2=Nhanh | range 2=Ngắn | slot 2=3 | build 2=Nâng cấp | time 2=Lv75 ( 350 580 + ) | slot1 2= | slot2 2= | slot3 2= | slot4 2=- Khóa - | space1 2=1 | space2 2=1 | space3 2=1 |slot1icon 2= |slot2icon 2= |slot3icon 2= |M_FP 2=+1 |M_Torp 2=+1 |M_Armor 2=+2 |M_AA 2=+2 |fuel 2=25 |ammo 2=30 |S_Fuel 2=2 |S_Ammo 2=2 |S_Steel 2=10 }} Lời thoại |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip27 = |EN27 = Có vẻ như việc sửa chữa đã hoàn thành rồi.}} Báo giờ |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Lời thoại theo mùa |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015_Clip = |Christmas2015 = えー、ここで一句。「クリスマス、提督と一緒に、暮らします」なんちゃって！あははは！えへへ！え…へ…へ…　面白く…ない？ない？！ |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_EN = Uh, here's a haiku. "Spending time alone, together with Admiral, in the night of Yule"* Just kidding! Ahahaha! Ehehehe! Eh, heh, heh... It wasn't funny? It wasn't!?|Christmas2015_Note = Tried to haiku it while keeping the meaning as close as possible. Yule is technically 2 sounds but eh. |EndOfYear2015 = 今年も色々あったよね。今年も提督も良かったよ。来年も良い提督でいてね。 |EndOfYear2015_Clip = |EndOfYear2015_EN = So much thing happened this year. You're good this year, Admiral. Hope next year you'll be a good Admiral as well. |EndOfYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = |NewYear2016_EN = |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = う゛お゛ーっ!?なんなの！？何でみんな鬼怒に豆投げんのよ!?あ痛っ！いたたたたたたっ！ |Setsubun2016_EN = Gwaaaargh!! Why? Why is everybody throwing beans at me!? Ow! Owowowow! |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note =Kinu (鬼怒) while being the name of the river Kinu/Kinugawa, also literally means "angry oni". A repeatedly used joke specifically on Kinu. }} Thiết kế Ngoại hình *Tóc đỏ, ngắn và mắt cam. *Bộ đồng phục cô mặc giống với cái của Abukuma và Yura. Tính cách *Khá ngớ ngẩn, hay đùa (đặc biệt với Đô đốc), thích làm trò hề cho người khác cười Ghi chú *Kinu K2 có thể mang Thuyền Daihatsu (mọi biến thể) và Thuyền máy đặc biệt Kiểu 2 nhưng lại không thể mang Kouhyouteki A, khiến cho cô không thể phóng ngư lôi đầu trận như Abukuma. *Ở dạng K2, Kinu giúp tăng 5% tài nguyên nhận được khi đi viễn chinh, ngang với một thuyền Daihatsu. *Cô có hai kiểu AACI đặc biệt: **Pháo cao xạ + Súng phòng không (bất kỳ) . API là 19, bắn hạ 5 máy bay mỗi ô. **Súng phòng không (bất kỳ) . API là 20, bắn hạ 3 máy bay mỗi ô. **Cả hai kiểu AACI này đều được ưu tiên kích hoạt trước các kiểu có API nhỏ hơn chúng, kể cả kiểu của Maya (10, 11) và lớp Akizuki (1, 2, 3), nên không khuyến khích dùng. Thông tin bên lề *Chìm vào 26/10/1944; gần đảo Masbate, biển Sibuyan, Philippines. *Tên của cô được đặt theo sông Kinu (đảo Honshu). *Xác tàu của cô và Uranami (ở khá gần nhau) được tìm thấy vào năm 1945 bởi các thợ lặn của Hải quân Hoa Kỳ. Xem thêm Tuần dương hạm Kinu trên Wikipedia en:en: es: zh:鬼怒 pt: Category:Tuần dương hạm hạng nhẹ Category:Lớp Nagara Thể_loại:Tàu có nâng cấp lần 2